


Lightning Mask

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Superhero Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "I started writing a superhero name on your coffee cup as a joke because you kind of look like them but now you're in the alley outside almost dying and it turns out you are them. Oh shit."orThe one in which Phil is a superhero and Dan works at his favourite coffee shop.





	Lightning Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! I'm posting it a little later than usual because I had it all finished and written down on my writing book but I was out all day and didn't have time to copy it on my laptop. Sorry about that. I really hope you like it!

"The usual, please."

Dan couldn't help but smile at hearing the voice of his favourite customer. After a whole day of preparing coffees and taking orders, it was always nice to see a familiar face. 

He prepared a caramel macchiato, just like he knew Phil liked it. "I thought you said you were too busy to drop by today?" 

Phil shrugged, looking sheepish. "I am but I wanted to see you and I missed your coffee too much. No one makes it like you do." 

'That's because I spoil you," Dan said, but couldn't hold back a giddy smile at having Phil admit to missing him. "One caramel macchiato, just how you like it." 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" 

Dan rolled his eyes but took the cup back, writing 'Lightning Mask' in big, bold letters. "You know when you first came to the coffee shop I wrote the superhero name on your cup as a joke right? I know you're not Lightning Mask, I thought you looked similar." 

"I know, but it never fails to amuse me. As your customer you're supposed to make sure I'm always happy," Phil teased. 

Dan was about to reply when they heard screaming and police sirens coming from outside. "Must be Storm trying to wreak havoc in the city again." 

He was too busy looking out of the window to catch a glimpse of what was happening and did not see Phil turning pale. 

"I need to go," he said, making Dan snap his head around to look at him in disbelief. 

"You're joking right? You can't go out there right now. Whatever Storm is doing sounds close and you could get hurt. I'm sure wherever you need to go to in such a hurry can wait until the Lightning Mask shows up to save the day once again." 

Instead of calming Phil down, his words only made him more agitated. He kept looking around, almost like he was looking for someone. Dan lost his patience when he started tapping his fingers against the table. 

"Phil what the hell has gotten into you?" he hissed, not wanting to risk his boss hearing him speak to a customer like that. "You're stressing me out. What's going on?" 

"Nothing, I just need to get back to work and Storm is keeping me from doing that," Phil said. The way he kept glancing around and biting his lip was making Dan suspicious but he said nothing. 

It was not his place to comment on a customer's behaviour, even though they were more than that. Dan might have a closer relationship with Phil than with other customers but he still needed to remain professional during work hours. 

"Listen Dan, I really need to go. My boss will have my head if I'm late again," Phil said. He finished his coffee and left a five pound note on the counter. "I promise I'll be careful." 

With that he was gone, leaving Dan to stare at his retreating form. He hoped Phil really knew what he was doing and wouldn't get himself in a dangerous situation. 

Shaking his head, Dan got back to cleaning the coffee machine but not before turning the television on a news channel to watch the fight between Lightning Mask and Storm. 

*

Dan's shift at the coffee shop was over but he didn't leave straight away. He wanted to sit down and watch the news lest he missed some new development.

The fight between Storm and Lightning Mask was not going well. Lightning Mask seemed distracted and so Storm didn't need to do much to get the upper hand. 

Dan couldn't hold back a wince every time the Lightning got thrown into buildings or punched in the face. Their hero was getting his ass kicked for the sake of saving the city. 

Suddenly, the news feed cut off from a stray lightning and all the viewers were left in suspense over what was going on. 

Knowing it was useless to stick around with nothing to see, Dan bid goodbye to his coworkers and left to make his way home. He just needed to be careful not to head too close to where the fight had been occurring.

What Dan was not expecting was to find the Lightning Mask himself lying in an alley next to the coffee shop. Dan could only stare at the superhero in wonder before he realised he was hurt. "Shit, you're bleeding." 

Dan was out of his depth. He couldn't leave a superhero bleeding in an alley while Storm was probably looking for him, but he wasn't a doctor. 

He walked closer and raised his hands when he saw the hero flinch. "I will not hurt you. I want to help."

Dan winced when he saw the extent of his injuries. "Shit, this is bad. This is terrible." He wanted to help, but he did not understand how. The last thing he wanted was to make things worse in his attempt to help. "I will need to take your mask off." 

The Lightning Mask was not a big fan of the idea as he shook his head and attempted to stand up. Dan pushed him back down before he could do too much damage. "what do you think you're doing? In case you haven't noticed, you have multiple bleeding gashes on your chest. If you move, you'll only make it worse." 

The Lightning Mask said nothing in reply but at least he didn't get up again. "I know you don't want me to see who you are but you could have a concussion or a head injury. If you don't let me take off the mask, I can't check. I won't tell anyone who you are, I promise." 

Just when Dan thought he would have to think of a better idea, the superhero gave him a small nod. Dan took it as permission to take off the mask and hastened to help him out. He wasn't expecting to see a familiar face underneath the mask. 

"Phil?" 

For a second, Dan almost thought someone was playing a trick on him. His favourite customer, the one he was constantly flirting with, could not be the face underneath the mask. Another look at Phil's wounds made him realise that this was no joke. 

 

"You're the Lightning Mask?" he asked in awe. 

Phil nodded gritting his teeth in pain. "You can't tell anyone," he rasped out, sounding like it was painful for him to even speak. "If people found out my real identity they would go after the people I care about and I can't let that happen. That's why you need to leave Dan, before Storm finds us." 

Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Do you really think I will leave you to bleed out in an alley Phil? I thought you knew me better than that. If he finds you like this Storm will finish what he started and kill you." 

"That's why you need to leave!" Phil snapped, trying to get up once again. "If he finds us, he'll realise I care about you and hurt you to get to me. Go Dan."

Dan froze at Phil's admission of caring about him. He had always known, deep down, that what they had was more than harmless flirting. He just never bothered saying anything, thinking if Phil felt the same way, he could make the first move. 

Now was not the time to think about it and discuss it with Phil. Phil needed some serious help, and he needed it right away. Dan didn't want to think over how much blood he had already lost and what effect it could have on him. 

Ignoring Phil's protests, Dan put his hands under the hero's arms and lifted him up with some difficulty. He tried to ignore Phil's gasps of pain, knowing it was necessary. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts but we can't afford to wait around for Storm to find us. I need to get you to the hospital."

Phil struggled in his grip and tried to make Dan drop his hold on him. "No hospitals," he said, panicking. "They'll find out who I am and it will be all over the news by morning." 

That left Dan with few options. He wanted to listen to Phil's wishes but not if it meant having to watch as he died in his arms. "Phil...you're bleeding too much not to go to the hospital. At this rate you'll end up dead and I can't let that happen."

"I'll heal." 

Dan wasn't sure whether to believe him. It didn't look as if Phil was healing but he also did not understand what his powers comprised other than what he saw on the television. 

"Fine, I will take you to my apartment and take care of you to the best of my abilities but if I see no improvements after an hour, I'm calling an ambulance," he said. 

Phil was about to argue but a stern look from Dan shut him up. "That sounds good. You need to help me put the mask back on though. I don't want your neighbours seeing my face." 

Dan did as asked and helped Phil put the mask back on then helped him stand up. "My apartment is about five minutes away from here. Do you think you can walk that much?"

He knew how important it was for them to leave the alley as soon as possible but he didn't want Phil to worsen his injuries by moving too fast. 

Phil was just as aware of the danger they were facing and nodded. "I'll be fine, the gashes have already begun knitting back together. Just try not to move me around too much if you can; I don't want them to open again because they'll take longer to heal."

It took some careful maneuvering and positioning, but finally Dan had the hero up and walking. "Don't push yourself too much. We're not far and once we're at my apartment, we'll be away from Storm's prying eyes." 

*

They arrived at Dan's apartment after ten minutes of Dan having to carry most of Phil's weight and trying not to drop him. He had never been fit and so having to carry the heavy superhero all the way to his apartment proved challenging. 

When they finally entered his apartment, Dan locked the door behind him and then led Phil to his bed. "I'll go grab the First Aid box and look at those gashes. I hope they haven't completely closed yet so I can disinfect them."

Dan found the First Aid box in a bathroom cupboard and went back to Phil's side, only to find him unconscious. 

"Shit, shit no," he said, slapping Phil's face gently to wake him up. 

The hero's eyes remained shut and no amount of slapping and pinching waked him up. "Phil please, you're scaring me," Dan said, ignoring the tears streaming down his face. 

Dan was panicking. Phil wouldn't wake up and he was running out of ideas. "P-Phil... Storm is here and I'm scared. Please wake up." 

Knowing he was using one of Phil's biggest fears to get him to wake up filled Dan with guilt but all that mattered was waking him up. He couldn't lose him.

Dan let out a choked sob when he saw Phil's eyes snapping open to look at him in alarm. "Get the hell out of here Dan, Storm can't see you with me." 

It was then that Dan realised just how much Phil cared about him. "Storm isn't here, I was just trying to get you to wake up. You scared me." He hastily wiped away the tears from his face and leaned down for a gentle kiss. 

Dan couldn't hold back a laugh when he saw the bewildered look on Phil's face. "We'll talk about this later. I need to disinfect your wounds and you need to promise me to keep your eyes open. I can't have you giving me another scare." 

Phil nodded and allowed Dan to look at his gashes. They already looked much better than they had at the alley but still needed to be disinfected to avoid infection. 

Phil was the perfect patient. He didn't move at all even though Dan knew it must hurt him. The only reaction he gave were a few pained hisses when it hurt too much to hold back. 

"We're done," Dan said once he was finished applying salve to the gashes and wrapping them up in bandages. "If you continue healing at this rate, I won't need to call an ambulance." 

"You kissed me," Phil said, ignoring what he had said.

Dan felt himself turn bright red, and he tried to come with an excuse over why he kissed Phil. 

In the heat of the moment, he stopped thinking about everything other than Phil and the fact he could have lost him. He was still terrified from the hero not waking up and the only thing Dan could think of doing was to kiss him. 

Now that the situation was more under control and Phil was healing, Dan regretted not thinking things through. 

Even though his relationship with Phil comprised playful flirting while making his coffee, it didn't mean the superhero was interested in him in that way. All Dan knew for sure was that Phil cared about him but good friends care about each other too. It didn't mean they wanted to kiss or something more. 

"Dan you're thinking so loudly I can hear you from here," Phil joked with a laugh. "Stop worrying, I'm not mad. I just wanted to know what you were thinking before I kissed you again. I was a little out of it the first time it happened and didn't get to enjoy it very much." 

Dan grinned at him and leaned down for a longer kiss they could both enjoy. "I really like you Phil," he said once they broke apart. "Maybe we can see each other outside of the coffee shop?" 

Phil wanted to say yes, but he also wanted Dan to know what he was getting himself into. "Are you sure that's what you want Dan. Something like what happened today happens often. I get hurt all the time when battling the Storm but I can't give it up, not even for you Dan. The city needs me. Are you sure you want to date someone with so much baggage?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Do you know how many people which they could date the Lightning Mask? I consider myself lucky. And, whenever you get hurt, I'll be right here with my trusty First Aid box, ready to fix you up." 

Phil could only look at him with fondness. "I guess it's a date then." 

"It's a date," Dan said, pulling him in for another kiss that turned into more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story I suggest you stay tuned for Day 8 as it will be a continuation of this verse with a little twist you might not be expecting. 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think!


End file.
